The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Transmissions convert torque from one or more spinning shafts into torque on one or more spinning shafts. Transmissions can utilize discrete gear states to accomplish the various torque transmission and conversion functions required. Transmission shifts include a disengagement of a first clutch, interrupting the torque delivered through the transmission, and then an engagement of a second clutch, reestablishing the torque delivered through the transmission. Accordingly, transmission shifts may include an interruption to the torque provided through the transmission creating undesirable drivability and lower overall fuel efficiency for a vehicle.
Increasing numbers of gear states with a broader range are increasingly used to improve engine operating efficiency, e.g., eight-speed automatic transmissions. The speed spans between these gear states becomes narrow with an increasing number of gear ratios. As a consequence, shift busyness has an impact on drivability, especially in hilly regions where road conditions fluctuate.
It is known to use electronic means of tracking vehicle position and coordinating vehicle position with geographic, road, traffic, or other information known in the art. Exemplary accessible electronic means to accomplish such data acquisition includes global position systems (GPS) in conjunction with electronic maps, digital map software using means to track the movement of the vehicle, internet-based wireless, accessible data processing, vehicle to vehicle communications, and vehicle to infrastructure communications and other remote computing resources. For instance, a GPS navigation system and a standard wireless communication module can determine roadway grade and roadway curvature along a roadway.
It is further known to autonomously implement up shifts or shifts according to road conditions. However, such existing methods do not consider operator inputs or operator intent. Accordingly, the existing methods require extensive calibrations and calculations for autonomous up shifts.